If Curiosity Killed The Cat
by MissTuffcy
Summary: What killed the Fox? By nature, Children – no matter if it be human, animal, or demon- are curious. Something has reverted Kurama into that of a child and it is up to His friends to take care of him. -Gore,Violence,Slight Yaoi- HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

MissTuffcy: I was bored. I was watching my kitten and my puppy wrestle and came up with this idea. For those of you who like Inuyasha fix, I'm making a story similar to this one in the Inuyasha universe. But here is my Yuu Yuu Hakusho version.

Summary: By nature, Children – no matter if it be human, animal, or demon- are curious. At a young age, they must be watched over for this reason alone most times. They are eager to get into anything that is unknown to them to quench that curious and the thirst for knowledge. What would happen if Kurama was reverted to a small Kitsune kit? What happens when he is entrusted with his friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the style in which these words are written and created. Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to it's sole creator/writer.

0000

If Curiosity Killed The Cat…

_What killed the Fox?_

00000

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"ARRRRGH!" There was a splishing sound as the demon was ripped apart and then completely obliterated. Yusuke grinne and blew at his finger tip. He turned when he heard light and heavy footsteps.

"Yusuke!" Kurama sighed with relief. He and Kuwabara stopped in front of him. "I'm am glad you are well…" He looked around. "Where is Hiei?"

"Right here, fox." Hiei grunted as he landed next to Kurama. Kurama furrowed his brows. "And before you ask, yes I am fine." Kurama smiled. A sudden explosion drew their attention to behind Yusuke. A man who glowed fural red glared at them.

"You've killed my pets," He stated simple. "Ones I've trained for years and grew to love." The Tentais took on battle stances. "Now I shall see to it that your pet suffers." They all looked confused. The man raised and hand and Kurama gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Kurama! The other three yelled. Yusuke growled and turned to the man.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop! SPIRIT GUN!" The energy shot the man straight through the stomach but he continued to glow and Kurama continued to cry out in pain. Hiei growled and ran at the man with his sword ready to strike. He slashed at the man and the man's head fell to the ground and a rainfall of blood shot out from the encapitated body. The figure continued to glow and Kurama's screams seemed to lessen. Kuwabar dropped to his knees next to Kurama and shook him. He looked up and frowned deeply.

"Why is he still glowing?" Yusuke screamed in anger. Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously. His arm smoked. Kurama seemed to sense this and he opened one eye to look at Hiei.

"No…Hiei…" Kurama rasped. "Yo…kill…Yus…Kuw…self…" The redhead fell into unconsciousness.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke exclaimed. Something was happening though. The man had long since stopped glowing since Kurama spoke. But Kurama was no glowing an odd color. It was violet. Kuwabara gasped and jumped up at Kurama slowly morphed into his Kitsune form, but then….his shape began to change.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

_Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

MissTuffcy: I promise this will be the last short chapter…Well one that's shorter than 1k words. I will write longer chapters after this! :D

Summary: By nature, Children – no matter if it be human, animal, or demon- are curious. At a young age, they must be watched over for this reason alone most times. They are eager to get into anything that is unknown to them to quench that curious and the thirst for knowledge. What would happen if Kurama was reverted to a small Kitsune kit? What happens when he is entrusted with his friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

0000

If Curiosity Killed The Cat…

_What killed the Fox?_

00000

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

The silver haired Kitsune was now the size of a one year old human. The fox slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He brought the small hand down and noticed blood. His eyes watered and he began to cry. The other three's eyes widened. "Kurama?" Kurama's gaze shot up to Hiei. The small fox sniffled and held his hands out; clenching and unclenching his small fists.

"Daddy!" He wailed. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. Hiei shot the two a heated look and bent to pick Kurama up. The small fox nuzzled against his neck and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiei…We should get him looked at by Yukina." Yusuke suggested. Hiei nodded in agreement and pulled the fox's hand from his mouth.

* * *

"Noooooooo~!"

"Kurama, get back here!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Want Daddy!" Yusuke snatched the small fox up and walked back to the living room with Yukina. He sat the fox down on the couch and glared.

"Sit and don't move!" Yusuke growled. Kurama's eyes watered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He began flailing his arms and legs as large tears ran down his face. "Want daddy! No stay!"

"Aww, Kurama. Daddy Hiei will be back soon, don't worry." Yukina said sweetly as she sat down next to the fox. Kurama stopped crying and sniffled. He looked at Yukina, smiled and pointed.

"You look like Daddy! You mommy?" Kurama asked shyly. Yukina chuckled.

"No, I'm Aunty Yukina!" She grinned.

"Oo! Aunty Nana!" Kurama squealed and clapped. Kurama looked at Yusuke and pointed. "Uncle Uke?" Yusuke's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara burst into laughter. "NO! NOT UKE!" Yusuke yelled. "You can call me Yu but not UKE! NEVER!" Kurama shrunk away from the angry half demon. He began to cry again.

"Want daddy!" Kurama wailed. Yukina glared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, he has the mind frame of a child. Don't be so mean to him." Yusuke sighed in frustration.

"How do we fix him?" They all looked towards Hiei who sat in the window. Yukina smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid tha-"

"DADDY!" Kurama squealed and rushed into Hiei's arms. Yukina and the others chuckled.

"I am afraid that the only way to reverse this curse is to travel through the three kingdoms and including Koorime island to collect some ingredients." Yukina said. Hiei nodded as he stared down at Kurama. The fox demon had leaned against Hiei's chest and had his eyes half lidded. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and stared at Yukina.

"What do we need to collect?"

"Gandara Nuts from Gandara, Mazoyo Tree Sap from Tourin, Alilic petals and Cirala nuts from Alaric, and White lilly herbs from Koorime Island and the pure water from there too." Yukina said with a nod. "Alilic flowers are grown in caves, though. That may be the hardest thing to find. And…White Lilly herbs grow in the one part of Koorime Island that is not totally covered with snow."

"That'll be difficult…" Hiei mumbled as he pulled Kurama's finger from his mouth. Kurama stared up at Hiei with half lidded eyes before going back to sleep and snuggling closer to Hiei.

"Now that that's settled, I think we should leave tomorrow!" Yusuke said with a nod. Hiei agreed silently.

"Yeah….I'm beat from our last mission…" Kuwabara groaned. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You're beat after we walk a mile." Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kuwabara yelled. They turned to Hiei when they heard a shushing.

"He's sleep. Quiet you fools!" Hiei hissed with a glare.

* * *

_Review please._


End file.
